


Life

by ShadowCarlile (electricchaos)



Series: Life [1]
Category: Death Note, Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricchaos/pseuds/ShadowCarlile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow can run from her fate , but she can't hide from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

Shadow stood in the alleyway , her heart had taken an unexpected turn.  She’d seen the face of Lawliet for the first time in over 2 years.  He had seen her back.  His face was emotionless as he stared back into her grey eyes. She’d felt her world stop.

 

She’d worked so hard to maintain the alias Chaos and he had seen right through it within the first few seconds of seeing her.  She should have known or guessed for the that matter. He’d stared back into her eyes with such pain and regret she knew it had been here that caused him to become emotionless.

 

She’d ran.  Most likely striking suspicion that she was Kira and Lawliet knew.  No doubt someone or Misa would return for her asking what her problem had been.  Or perhaps it would Ryuk that would return for her asking what her problem was.

 

But she was surprised the moment she heard the heart breaking familiar voice behind her.

 

“You shouldn’t have ran out like that. It caused some suspicion.”  Lawliet says.

  
Shadow stayed silent not wanting to turn or speak to him.  It was her that caused them to split.

 

“I thought you wanted to talk.” He asks again.

“I don’t know.” Shadow’s voice comes out weaker and smaller than she wanted it to.

“They think you’re Kira now. Are you?” Lawliet asks.

“I don’t even know who that is.” I say.

“You could be lying.” He says slowly.

 

Shadow felt a new spark of rage take the place of her once hurt. How dare he accuse her of lying! She’d never lied in her life.  She’d never known why , she felt the need to always be honest.

 

“How dare you! I wish I’d never came back her Law-”

 

Lawliet slapped a hand over her mouth and forced her back into the building.  “I have a alias I need to keep ‘Chaos’ he says.

“How dare you.” She spit yanking away from Lawliet’s arms.  She’d refused to let herself become attached to the dark eyed boy again.  She couldn’t let herself.

 

“You don’t even know where you’re going.” Lawliet spoke behind her. “I’ll find my way.” She says.

 

Lawliet followed silently behind her enjoying her small mumbles of aggravation.  She’d always done that when she was mad.  He’d missed the moments like those.

 

Shadow came to a hault.  She stood staring at where she had ended up.  The exact same place she’d first encountered Lawliet.  She’d been running up the steps of her father’s new work when she’d crashed straight into the midnight haired boy at the time.

 

He stared back at her awkwardly before slowly backing away and pulling his body into a crouch. “Hi!” Shadow smiled at the time.  She hadn’t begun to go by Shadow then. She was Rose at the time.

 

“H-Hi.” He began slowly not staring back into Rose’s green eyes.

“Why so shy?” Shadow recalled the tone of her voice.

Lawliet never answered her. Instead her father had found her and took her away from Lawliet believing that he would become a danger to Rose.

 

It was the balcony that she’d met him. Lawliet moved beside her and onto the balcony.  She’d noticed his lack of shoes then.

 

“Where the hell are your shoes?” She asks looking down at his bare feet.

 

Shadow felt tears attempting to come out.  Lawliet spoke as if nothing about Shadow’s appearance hurt him when it was killing Shadow from the inside. She didn’t want him to seem hurt or see it , but not was killing her inside.

 

“Why so silent all of a sudden?”

 

Lawliet’s voice surprised her.

 

“I have no words.” Her voice cracked by mistake making her flush in annoyance.

 

Lawliet was silent as if he was thinking about things.  Shadow’s heart thundered in her rib cage and her palms sweat.

 

She’d never imagined her reunion with Lawliet to be so awkward and hurtful.  She’d began to believe she would have taken the screaming and tears to this.  The silence was driving her mad.

 

“This will not be about our past. We have common interests and the same enemy. After this you can return home.” He speaks in a monotone voice.

 

Shadow wanted to tell him she didn’t want to return to her home.  She’d wanted to say -in the few minutes she’d finally seen him again in years- that her home was with him, but she couldn’t.

 

Lawliet turned to face her and fought to control himself against the crying brunette. He wanted to hug her and cry with her telling her that he would never let her leave his arms again. He wanted to tell her that he loved her again.

 

He’d always been scared that she never felt the love of Lawliet.  He’d refused and turned his attention towards his barefeet.  Neither of spoke but instead stood in silence.  Should he say something?

 

“Aren’t they wondering?” Shadow’s voice came off as a shock to Lawliet.

“I told them it might be awhile.” Lawliet says.

 

Shadow nods and moves to the edge of the railing.

 

“Have you ever thought about Suicide?” Shadow asks.

“Studies show that heartbreak is the main cause of female suicide.” Lawliet says slowly.

“Have you?” She asks again.

“What do you mean Rose?” Lawliet asks.

“I have.  I stood on the exact balcony one year ago and stood up on the railing.  I was so ready to do with Mello came out and started screaming bloody murder making Watiri come out and nearly kill over. They never expected me to do something like that.” Shadow says.

 

For once I’m glad Mello is a tattle tale. Lawliet thought.

 

“I wouldn’t expect you do something like that either.” He says.

“I tried again though. I tried to OD but Matt caught me instead.  He said I’d been throwing up the whole rest of the night. I felt like shit.  Matt put me on his little Suicide Watch and I never could be alone in a room.  I was always by Misa when it had something that a guy couldn’t see or Matt.” Shadow says.

 

“Why did you want to die?” Lawliet asks.

“I felt horrible.  I felt. . . unloveable. I questioned why anyone would want to love me. I didn’t talk to guys enough to fall in love with any of them.” Shadow says.

 

Lawliet was speechless.  Instead he moved to crouch in one of the chairs. He began to nibble on the edge of his thumb becoming deep in thought.

 

Why had Shadow returned to willingly into the arms of Lawliet? He’d broken her and yet she returned with little hesitance. Why had she?  

 

Shadow’s actions surprised Lawliet as she wrapped her tanned arms around his torso.  He froze but felt his self control being thrown over the edge of the railing.  Lawliet turned to face Shadow who looked surprised.

 

“What are you doing?” He asks slowly wrapping his arms around her.  “I don’t even know.” She says slowly not letting go of the male.  “I don’t know about anything anymore it seems.” She whispers. “Why am I going to do with you?” He asks slowly.

 

Shadow was in trouble with the Shinigami king and Alchemy rulers for bending rules on both sides. She would be sentenced death along with anyone who knew about the loophole she discovered.

 

“They’ll find you. They always do.” Lawliet whispers gripping onto the brunette as he feels tears slip from his eyes.  The first time he’d cried around anyone.

 

“I know.” She whispers back hugging Lawliet back.  A sad thought came to her mind.  This might be the last hug and words exchanged from the two.

  
Though neither of them refused to say it , Near stood by the door observing the two.  For some reason , he knew before any of them knew that they loved each other.  He knew that they would die.


End file.
